Peeta
by sehuhn
Summary: This is the version of the hunger games in Peetas point of view. It starts when Peeta sees Katniss on his first day of school. Ok i wrote this when i was 12 so forgive me
1. Chapter 1

**Peeta POV**

Todays my first day at school. My father stands behind me as the children line up to go to classes. My name is Peeta Mellark and I am 5 years old. I look around worriedly. I don't know anyone and I'm too shy to make any friends. 'It's alright Peeta. It'll be fine' my father says in a soothing voice. I relax a little but I still have that nervous feeling in my stomach. _I will not cry _I tell myself _I will not cry. _Suddenly I see a girl walk past me. She has brown hair in two pretty plaits and dull grey eyes. She is wearing a red plaid dress. I feel my fathers hands on my shoulders stiffen. I look up at my father questionly. 'you see that little girl? I wanted to marry her mother, but she ran off with a coal miner' he says wistfully. I scrunch my nose. 'A coal miner?,' I say, 'Why did she want a coal miner if she could've had you?'. My father laughs. A long sweet melodic laugh. He then says 'Because when he sings ... even the birds stop to listen.' I widen my eyes and perk up as the teacher says 'Please line up'. My father smiles at me and kisses my forehead. 'Have a nice first day Peeta' he exclaims. 'Bye' I say quietly not wanting him to leave.

'Today we have a music assembly' the teacher exclaims clapping her hands together. Music? My father would've loved this. We walk in a line and I see a few boys sneaking glances at the girl from this morning I think her name is Katniss? I admit she is very pretty. We all sit down and the teacher sits on a stool. 'Does anyone know the valley song?' she asks looking around at our group. _The Valley Song?_ I've never heard it. My father would've. I hear a few gasps as a hand shoots up. Katniss. 'Thank you Katniss. now would you like to come up and sing it to everyone' the teacher asks kindly. Katniss blushes and nods shyly. The teacher stands up and Katniss gets up on the stool. I bite my lip. What will she sound like? Katniss opens her mouth and starts singing. I drop my jaw and get lost in her voice. It is soft and melodic and beautiful. The birds that were chirping outside immediately stop. She is that good. I hear the teacher smile and clap proudly. The children clap along. I am frozen as Katniss sings the last note. Katniss blushes and fiddles with her hands shyly. I stare at her wistfully. My father was right. Just like he was to Katniss's mother I am in love with Katniss herself. I know that other boys will probably get to her before me but I don't care. I am only a plain not noticed District 12 boy that is helplessly in love with Katniss Everdeen

**6 years later**

Its been 6 years since my first encounter with Katniss. I see her everyday now. She wears her brown hair in one plait now and wears jeans and a jacket. Boys give her their attention all the time. I guess you cant stop yourself. I don't even think Katniss notices. I take out a piece of bread and bake it for the rich man. He hands me money and I look at it greedily. No I cant take it for myself even though I want to. I have to keep it for the family. I look out the window. A cloudy and rainy day. Suddenly I hear screaming coming out the back. I go to see what it is. My mother is screaming at a girl who is trembling with fright. Katniss. I peered out from behind my mothers back and see Katniss nodding in understandment and putting the lid back on the bin. She looks horrible. Her skin is pale and you can see her cheekbones poke out. Her eyes are desperate and hungry. She catches my eye and quickly walks away. I watch her leave and her knees buckle. I wince as she sinks down next to the apple tree. Katniss begins smiling as the smell of bread enters her nose. Her family is suffering and out of food that's why she's so skinny and hungry. I walk back in and I know what to do.

I open the tray of bread and pick out 2 breads with fruits and nuts inside them. I shove the tray into the baker and wait so it burns just a bit. I take it out and my mother notices that it is burnt and starts screaming at me. I shrink back. 'YOU USELESS CHILD! NO ONE WILL BUT YOUR BURNT BREAD! YOU IDIOT!' my mother screams taking out a stick. I swallow and flinch as the stick slashes across my cheekbone. I let tears roll down my cheeks as I take the bread out to 'give to the pigs'. I stumble out and Katniss is still under the tree. 'Feed it to the pig, you stupid creature! Why not? No one decent will but the bread!' my mother screams from inside the shop. I rip off a few chunks of the burnt parts of the bread and throw it to the pigs. A customer walks into the shop. Good my mother is distracted. Katniss notices me and looks at me worriedly probably because there is a red slash across my cheek. I turn away and look at the pigs and throw the bread to Katniss without looking. She widens her eyes and looks at it hungrily. _Just take it! Just take it!._ I take a glance at the shop. My mother is still occupied. I pretend to look at the pigs again and throw the other loaf of bread to Katniss. She scrambles to it and I quickly rush back to the shop before my mother notices what I am doing. I walk in and shut the door tightly behind me. 'Did you feed it to the pig?' my mother asks. I nod and start to go upstairs. I decide to take a glance at Katniss. Through the window I can see that she is shoving the loaves of bread in her jacket and rushing off. I go upstairs and lay in my bed. 'Why isn't there anymore fruit and nut breads?' I hear my father ask my mother from downstairs. I hear my mother sigh 'Peeta burnt the last two and gave it to the pigs' she says. I squeeze my eyes tightly and think _If only you knew _and then fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Peeta POV (6 years later again)**

Today is Reaping Day for The Hunger Games. I am terrified. District 12 almost never wins and if I get chosen its basically my death. My mother combs my blonde hair back and straightens my shirt. My whole family walks out and joins the others. I see the people on the verge of tears and I swallow. _What if I get chosen? _No I probably wont. I have a very small chance of getting picked. I go stand in the line of people for the reaping. The Peacekeeper zaps my finger and I wince. I've been doing this for around 4 years but it still gives me a shock. The girls stand on a separate side to the boys. My mother shoves me to the boys side and I am crammed into the middle. The clock strikes two and the mayor steps out to the podium. He begins to tell the story of Panem and all the districts but I am too nervous to listen. I look around and spot Katniss. She is wearing a blue dress that goes up to her knees but she shifts uncomfortably in it. I hear boys mumbling from behind me and a few sobs coming from the younger children. Effie Trinket District 12s escort steps onto the podium. This year her hair is pinkish and she is wearing a spring green jump suit. Effie grins and says 'Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _in your favour!'. She goes on saying what an honour it is to be here in District 12. I roll my eyes. The Capitol doesn't understand the horror and fear people are feeling when Reaping day arrives. They only care about their 'entertainment' to see us kill each other. Katniss and Gale give each other small smiles and I bite my lip from yelling. Jealousy.

Suddenly the moment comes. 'Ladies first!' Effie says happily making her way to the ladies bowl. She shoves her hand into the bowl and fishes deep down at the bottom. She pulls her hand out along with a slip of paper. I wonder which girl it will be. Effie goes back to the podium and opens the piece of paper. She squints at the name then says the name in a loud and clear voice. 'Primrose Everdeen'

I gasp. _Everdeen. _Katniss's sister. A girl with blonde plaits steps out nervously. She looks nothing like Katniss but I know its her sister because Katniss's face is blank as if processing the name. Murmurs start up as people are complaining that she is too young to be in the Hunger Games. Primrose is about to mount the steps and she looks like she is trying not to cry. Suddenly a strangled scream bursts up 'Prim!'. Katniss. She runs up to Primrose and shoves her behind her. 'I volunteer!' Katniss screams 'I volunteer as tribute!'. I drop my jaw. She must be the first volunteer in a long time. Effie looks confused and then exclaims 'Lovely! But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we, um..'. _just shut up! She just volunteered to be a volunteer. The brave beautiful Katniss! _

The mayor shrugs and says 'What does it matter?'. He is giving Katniss a pained expression. I know I am. He repeats it again more gruffly. Primrose is screaming 'No Katniss! No! You cant go!'. 'Prim let go' Katniss replies harshly 'Let go!'. Gale comes forward and lifts Prim off the ground. She yells and thrashes but Gales grip is firm. He says something to Katniss and she goes onto the stage next to Effie. Her eyes dart nervously over the crowd and Effie gushes 'Well, bravo! That's the spirit of the Games! Whats your name?'. Katniss swallows hard 'Katniss Everdeen' she replies. 'I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we? Come on everybody! Lets give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!' Effie says all bubbly and excited probably because of the drama.

Silence. No one claps. I clench my fists. How dare the Capitol still expect people to clap over that. It should deserve more. A man lifts up his hand and puts up three fingers. He touches his lips with the hand and raises his hands into the air. Then another does it. Then another. I smile and do the same and suddenly all of District 12 have their three fingers in the air. Katniss is biting her lip probably willing herself not to cry. Haymitch Abernathy stumbles onto the stage drunk and shouts 'Look at her! Look at this one! I like her!' he then puts an arm around Katniss's shoulders. 'Lots of...' Haymitch starts then pauses for a few moments 'Spunk! More than you! More than you!' he yells pointing to the camera. I smirk. He must be addressing those Capitol idiots. Haymitch suddenly falls off the stage and knocks his head unconscious. A few Peacekeepers come and take Haymitch away on a stretcher. Effie grins once again and warbles 'What an exciting day! But more excitement to come! Its time to choose our boy tribute!'. Oh no. I bite the inside of my cheek. Not me one part of me chants but the other screams choose me then I can get closer to Katniss Everdeen!. Effie pulls out the boys name and I suck in a breath. 'Peeta Mellark'. I don't even know who's name it is because of the pounding in my ears. All the boys turn to me expectantly. Peeta Mellark. That's me. I make my way to the stage and take a glance at Katniss. A look of recognition is on her face. She probably remembers me. The boy who gave her bread. I am terrified once again. I will myself to seem emotionless but on the inside I am struggling to believe that I have to compete in the Hunger Games. I stand beside Effie and she asks for any volunteers. As I expected no one. My brothers wont volunteer for me. I don't even realise that the mayor is reading out something. I am still processing what will happen.

Suddenly the mayor motions for me and Katniss to shake hands. I shake her hand. It is smooth and soft. I look at her in the eye and try to give her some reassurance. I go back to turn to the crowd of District 12. I know I'll die in the games. The odds are never in District 12s favour.


End file.
